Survive only trusting family
by WolfieWritesFanfic
Summary: Max length maybe 340?
1. Intro

Written by-Wolfie

Rated-T

**_This is just a story I wrote a few months ago maybe in 2019 this is only the intro so tell me what you think!! ️_**

\--

Survive only trusting family...

(Inspired by the Rule of One)

\--

The year of 2025...

There was a day of no other, snow was falling until it reached every piece of land.We lived in a society where people had so much technology where they didn't care for anything else, but one thing...Their Children.

Our story starts with A family of four... Emilie Stone,Dallas Stone and their two daughters Bella and Elizabeth.Elizabeth being the oldest was more mature and had more thought into situations but Bella was more curious and out going. Elizabeth loves to stay inside and study while Bella would be Running and playing with the local children. Their family belonged with a high society and had a wonderful home and school. But there was a problem with the family Elizabeth and Bella were different in many ways but always stayed together in every situation.The parents tried to separate them since they turned 5. The governor of the city was named Governor Hawk and he had a grandson named Derek he was always trying his hardest to impress the girls.

\--

**_I know its short but its the intro anyway tell what what you think in the review! _**

**_-Wolfie️_**


	2. Full story

Written by-Wolfie

Rated-T

**_This is just a story I wrote a few months ago maybe in 2019 this is only the intro so tell me what you think!! ️_**

\--

Survive only trusting family...

(Inspired by the Rule of One)

\--The year of 2025...

There was a day of no other, snow was falling until it reached every piece of land.We lived in a society where people had so much technology where they didn't care for anything else, but one thing...Their Children.

Our story starts with A family of four... Emilie Stone,Dallas Stone and their two daughters Bella and Elizabeth.Elizabeth being the oldest was more mature and had more thought into situations but Bella was more curious and out going. Elizabeth loves to stay inside and study while Bella would be Running and playing with the local children. Their family belonged with a high society and had a wonderful home and school. But there was a problem with the family Elizabeth and Bella were different in many ways but always stayed together in every situation.The parents tried to separate them since they turned 5. The governor of the city was named Governor Hawk and he had a grandson named Derek he was always trying his hardest to impress the girls.

Chapter 1...

One night... a window shattered and a man came into The Stones Family Home...Dallas Asked this man.."What are you doing in my home? Get out of my home this instant!" The man pulled out a gun and held it straight for Dallas. He said " Emilie run with the girls!!!" As The girls ran they heard a gun shot, Emilie starts crying quietly so the girls don't hear but they knew anyway. Emilie said To the girls "Grab the emergency bags with your names on it and run for the hills and don't look back!" Elizabeth said"Wait your not coming with us?!" Emilie said "I can't I must locked down the house, Just Go!!!!"

The girls quickly grab the bags and head out of the back door. They quickly start running toward the hills hearing more gun shots behind them.As Bella starts sobbing, Elizabeth says to her..."Bella stop crying we must run and find help." While Bella's tears run down her face, the girls know that this was no robber but an execution. But who would want to harm the family, they were always kind to each person in the entire city but they knew people disliked them.

Chapter 2...

Elizabeth and Bella are now 20 miles away from the city.Elizabeth tells Bella "We should stop and try to find where we're going." Bella said " You're right, lets hide in the forest so we're not out in the open."

Elizabeth said " Good idea." They run quickly to the forests middle and take a break. Elizabeth opens her bag and finds medical supplies, Food and Water, a map, and a few clothing items. She quickly looks at the map and sees the route their on and reads them to Bella quietly. Elizabeth says " Maybe we should set up camp here for the night? It's away from the roads and paths so it's safe." Bella says " Yeah that's a good idea we need rest for the long day tomorrow." As the girls took turns to sleep, on Elizabeth's Watch she heard gun shots 7 miles away. She quickly ran to wake up Bella, hearing the gun shots getting closer. As Bella started waking up, Elizabeth quickly started packing the bags. Bella asked " What's going on?" Elizabeth said " The guy that killed mom and dad is coming this way! We have to leave!" Bella quickly rose and helped Elizabeth pack.

As the girls run with their stuff all together they try to find a place to hide without being seen. As they continue running Elizabeth feels someone watching them from above. As she looks up she sees a tech drone fly by and she tells Bella to quickly run toward the trees and duck down. As the girls do so Elizabeth quickly looks through her bag to find a weapon and finds a pocket knife. Bella quickly looks up and sees the tech drone. "Why are they chasing us!" Elizabeth says " I have no clue!" Elizabeth quickly spots the drone and throws the pocket knife at it. As Elizabeth Throws the pocket knife, Bella sees a young adult female standing a couple of feet away. Bella looks swiftly and then looks at Elizabeth. Bella quickly says "Eli! We have to go now!" Elizabeth quickly spots the female and nods her head. The girls start spiriting towards the forest, as the girls they hear the stranger yell " Stop! I won't hurt you, I just need to get out of town!" Elizabeth stops and looks back and yells to the stranger " How can we know we can trust you?" As she motions for Bella to give her the other pocket knife. Bella quickly nods and hands Elizabeth the pocket knife. Elizabeth quickly puts it in her hand and points it towards the stranger. The stranger quickly says " Hey, Hey, Heyyy! We can work together!" Elizabeth quickly looks at Bella still pointing the pocket knife at the stranger and whispers "Should we trust her? She is a stranger after all." Elizabeth feels someone close and looks back at the stranger who was right in front of her and holding the knife. Elizabeth says " Woah!!! Hold on, please don't harm us we're just trying to escape the person who executed our parents!" The stranger says "I've been running as well! We can escape together!" Elizabeth shoots a glare at the stranger then looks back at Bella. Bella nods and whispers " Maybe we can trust her." Elizabeth says to the stranger "okay we're gonna give you chance but if try to betray us we're gonna have to leave you." The stranger says " If were going work together I need to know your names. My name is Allie." Elizabeth says " Okay..., I'm Elizabeth and this is my sister Bella." Bella says hello and Elizabeth ask " We should probably get going." The girls walk away from the forest down the road.

The girls head down the road watching as clouds and stars disappear into the morning. It has been almost 24 hours since their parents have been killed. The girls feel they can trust Aillie and continue on their journey to avenge their parents.

To Continue this story please read on to- Together we are one...

\--

**_I know its short but its the intro anyway tell what what you think in the review! _**

**_-Wolfie️_**


End file.
